pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Dark LUGIA098
Mi pagina de discu esesta y podeis mandarme lo ke os de la gana archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.pngdecid todos hola a mi pagina d eusuario ,decid todos hola a mi lider de gimnasio favoriritoooa que os gusta mi firma ehh ¿?archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:01 5 jul 2011 (UTC) ??? Quieres ser mi amigo, sabes que tu OC se llama igual que un pokemon que cree cuando pequeño.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:47 30 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:ponme a Riolu y ralts(respectivamente) es cierto xD me muevo mucho por wikia pero lo de la firma... *»Dark lugia≈¿¿¿Si???« ¿te gusta asi? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:46 31 ene 2011 (UTC) amigos si, si podemos ser amigos :D Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:18 4 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n claro que te ayudo[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬Eon family the best xD♬«']] 15:05 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Amigooos? Quieres ser mi amigo? Si aceptas ponme a Minun y lee and comenta en La Venganza de Darkrai Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:16 28 may 2011 (UTC) A mi Me pones al Minun disco Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:17 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Okey Sere tu amigo,ponme a Staravia Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 16:39 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues #Te lo puede hacer Ale´s Riolu que a mi se me da mal #Yo tampoco se como entrar Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:41 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro¡ Claro que Podemos ser Amigos. Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:51 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ELEGIDO Has sido elejido para hacer de personaje principal del episodio de Poke parodias de terror: La guerra de los mundos Elije un pikemon fuerte que sera el jefe del FBI (tampoco te pases con legendarios) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:20 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues #El link #Necesito que tenga caraMM te puedo poner a Absol o Tyranitar Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:27 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoola claro que quiero ser tu amigo, cual estu poke favorito? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 09:56 24 jun 2011 (UTC) pablo quieres aparecer en una serie puedes ser villano o villano secundarioel amigo de sonic 10:32 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Ash_original.pngArchivo:LNSDPmay001.png si Si quiero ser tu amigoUltra Gallade 19:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Seamos Amigos El chico X Hooolaaa :) ami ponme un wartortle, a ti te pongo un hydreigon, no? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 08:31 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 ¿puedo ser tu amigo? Si necesitas algo preguntame.Gracias espero que aceptes.Adiós.Arceus1104 08:32 26 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Claro que puedes ser mi amigo. Yo te pondré a Lugia. ¡Visita a Hermes! ey ola quieres ser algo de la obra o no villano o villano secundarioel amigo de sonic 10:36 26 jun 2011 (UTC) echo porArchivo:Sonic.jpg Si Acepto tu petición de amistad. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:07 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro que podemos ser amigos, ¿que pokémon te pongo?Aqui va la firma ¿no? 18:36 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues claro! Claro que podemos ser amigos ¿que pokémon te pongo?Aqui va la firma ¿no? 18:37 26 jun 2011 (UTC) claro! podemos ser amigos :D Hay reglas para se admin Administradores, estan hay ^^Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 20:58 1 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1. FC es la abreviatura de Creadores Fakemon, una wiki formada por antiguos miembros de esta wikia que no soportaban algunas cosas, nos tratan mal debido a que segun ellos somos peores 2. Apuntate a Inscripciones/IceCream bueno se escribe al reves, puedes usar los OC (personajes) de los juegos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:18 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye No puedes poner tu personaje en el Aula 3 Puesto 7 porque solo hay 6 por aula, te pondre en otra aula Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:50 5 jul 2011 (UTC) lo de la mascota. hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿me puedes decir como se pega el link de la mascota,donde y como?la socuridad 11:48 6 jul 2011 (UTC) CHORIZO!!!! Tio tu un ladron!?? Esque manda narizes..... No me digas de que hablas porque he visto como has robau a este:Archivo:Sprite_Blasco_(GAJS).pngNo lo has hecho tu!! Fue WDP. Sabes hay castigo chaval si sigues asi quedaras banned..... es solo un aviso sigue robando y ya veras Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 21:29 6 jul 2011 (UTC) *o* OPORTUNITY!!!! Te los hago yo?? He creadoo a Archivo:Sya.pngque es muy famosa!! Que me dices?? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:59 7 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Me he pasado con las amenazas?? yaaap Archivo:Blasco_capa.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:17 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ola ko ola tio te voy a dar a Archivo:Phantado.png cuidalo ben xauel mejor amigo de sonic 18:13 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Puedes quedarte con un Voltorb bola Navidad Archivo:Voltorb_navideño.gif Cuidalo mucho Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:21 8 jul 2011 (UTC) toma un regalito toma esto que se que te gustaArchivo:Hidraegon.pngla oscuridad 17:43 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ola ola mira que fotico mas wuapa es hydreigon tu pokemon favorito la lokura de latios 12:42 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Solo queria preguntarte si podriamos ser amigos. Respondeme e_é --TheSpriteSUi.....Me encanta Suicune >-< 13:49 10 jul 2011 (UTC) e_é Ok , lo tendre en cuenta.. ¿Pero para que quieres que me conecte al chat? --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 12:23 22 jul 2011 (UTC) jj Aajajaj, Ok xD --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 09:49 29 jul 2011 (UTC) desde la playa pues estoy genial en la playa,espero no encontrarme con ningun tiburón o con uno de estosArchivo:Cara_de_Sharpedo.png la oscuridad Archivo:Cara_de_Playero_Richi.png Es que Flygonic te dejo un mensaje de que esa caraMM era de otro y mas tarde pusiste sprites con la camisa blanza en vez de la negra, me dejaste confundido asi que no quiero meter la pata, por eso no has aparecido y aun no tengo hecho el IC 12 donde aparecia tu personaje Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:29 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Pero prefiero ser Gyarados Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:11 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Deja Hize yo uno Archivo:Blasco_Blanco_MM.png lo modifique para que fuera como el sprite que pusiste Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:08 3 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿no te acuerdas? te dije que volvería el sabado Archivo:Wailmer_mini.gifArchivo:Cara_de_Playero_Richi.pngla oscuridad 14:28 4 ago 2011 (UTC) ten ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre,ten un regalito que he hecho yoArchivo:Lugia_oscuro.png, Archivo:Flygon_oscuro.png,y por ultimo ¡toma!Archivo:Ludriaigon.pngla oscuridad 14:41 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Ummm... Porque somos muy selectivos, necesitas cumplir las reglas para entrar, y tu no lo haces...▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 18:40 4 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por decirme ayer que te pusiera como amigoDariovolcan 17:41 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Vale seamos amigos :D, ponme a zorua ¿Te pongo a lugia verdad?Yo he estado aquí - Firmado:YO 15:51 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro Que si ponme un Oshawott a ti te pongo un Lugia verdad. PD: Kieres aparecer en mi serie? Doma dragones 16:31 22 ago 2011 (UTC) claro Claro que hay, somos reversores yo, Alux y Shasta88. Para ser reversor, tendras que ser administrador y luego esperar dos meses. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:37 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Ummm.... Nunca fue asi, tal vez en otras wikis si sea asi como Wikidex... Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:43 22 ago 2011 (UTC) RE Vale, seamos amigos :) Akner 22:54 22 ago 2011 (UTC)Akner